Fighting for blue
by cliffwriter
Summary: Before reading this i would read My pain isn't yours firts or you won't understand whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people how are you? So this is my second story for the x men so I would recommend reading ****My Pain Isn't yours**** before reading this. But in any case enjoy. Oh and I don't own the X men or characters just the idea of this story. **

They watched him wake up, yawning and stretching like a content cat. He yawned again and blinked away the tears from his yellow eyes. His tail swished about him happily and his blue fur ruffled from the breeze of his open window. "Subject has just awoken from slumber," The man said into his Comm.

"Keep an eye on it. We need to find it's weakness. And now that they found a cure for Stephan's blood we can't use it anymore. We need that weakness Father Mathew," The voice from the Comm. Responded.

"Understood," Father Mathew said from his nigh invisible perch in the tree.

"Bamf!" Kitty coughed and waved away the wisps of Brimstone smelling smoke. "Kurt!"

"Oh, Sorry Kitty," Kurt turned, grabbed a plate and started stuffing his face.

Kitty watched him for a bit before returning to her own food. It had only been about a month since… the incident; that being when Kurt was poisoned by his own brother and was physically tortured from the inside. "Hey Kurt do you remember anything from before you passed out the last time," The question was somewhat vague but Kurt new exactly what she was asking.

He paused and Logan, Sitting farther down behind his newspaper, looked up. He put his fork down and turned towards her, his smile somewhat forced, "Nine. I can't remember much. Vhy? Is there somving I should remember?"

Kitty shook her head quickly, "No! No, I was- was just asking," she said defensively.

He looked at her for a moment then shrugged and turned towards his food; just then Scott and Jean walked in and sat down across the table from them. "Hey Kurt, how are you feeling," Scott asked.

"I'm feeling good," Kurt said through a mouth full of food.

"That's great Kurt," Jean said her normal positive self.

"Alright Kids, danger room in five," Logan said getting up and folding his paper he walked out of the room.

Everyone groaned, but Kurt was excited to be back on his feet after being in bed for almost an entire three weeks, which was hell for Kurt.

He jumped up and teleported to the waiting room outside the Danger room. It was cool and dark, just the way he liked it. Suddenly he had the feeling he had been in this scene before. He suddenly remembered he had, just before he had gotten sick. Kurt looked around and checked his breathing and heart beat to make sure everything was in order. Suddenly he had the creepiest feeling like someone was watching him. He looked around and though he saw something move in the shadows. "H-Hello?" He asked cautiously. No answer; he heard everyone coming outside the door and shrugged. He turned to greet his friends as they came into the room; a great mistake on his part because if he had watched the shadow just a bit longer he would have seen the pale blue human eyes staring at him from the shadows.

**Creepy. So anyway check out my other stories I hope you like this one, and as I said before read ****My pain isn't yours** **first or none of this will make sense. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Thanks to all my reviewer s far I appreciate your feedback. Well here goes chapter 2.**

"_Hathhhhhhhh, Kyetth sheeeeeeeissssssss," _Kitty tossed and turned in her bed at the strange noises penetrating her dreams. They were like a whispering hiss that haunted her. She bolted awake and gazed around at the shadows in her room. They seemed to swarm and shiver at her gaze. She, herself shivered as she felt eyes on her. She got up and walked to her closet and opened it; only to be met with darkness and silence. "H-Hello," she asked cautiously.

"_Lisssssss sheiithhhhhhhh….."_ a strange whisper responded.

She whipped around to find the source of the voice but it seemed to be coming from all around her.

"_Cathththhtthhth Nesssssssss trethssssssss," _the voices seemed to get louder.

She covered her ear with her hands to block out the noise. Suddenly a knocking penetrated her ears.

"Kitty! Kitty?" A familiar voice with a German accent asked worriedly.

She ran to the door and flung it open and hugged him, "Oh Kurt," she sobbed, "I was h-hearing these freighting voices all around me. I don't know what to do," she said crying into his chest.

"V-Voices," he began petting her, "Shhhh It's alright, I'm hear. Zere are no voices anymore," He said soothingly.

Kitty nodded and wiped away the tears, "Oh, Kurt. Why did you come to my room?"

"Vell…. I kind of heard you sobbing and though I should come to zee vhat vas the matter."

"Oh, Well thanks. I'm okay now," Kitty glanced at the clock it was almost time to get up anyway. "we should head to the kitchen, just give me a minute to get dressed," Kurt nodded but stayed where he was waiting, "I can't get dressed with you standing there," Kitty said with mock fury and pushed him out.

"OH, Oh, right," he said blushing furiously.

She put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, and walked out. She looked around but Kurt was nowhere to be found, "Kurt? Kurt are you here?"

"Up here," a voice responded above her. She looked up and saw him hanging on the ceiling.

"Come on we have to get ready for classes," she said and she walked on, Kurt following her from the ceiling.

Third period they had gym, otherwise known as Danger Room practice. Kurt protected His friends valiantly from the laser blasts and saws. It had been a while since he had been in the Danger Room and he felt this was his chance to show he hadn't lost his touch.

"Whoa," Scott said as Kurt pulled him away from the saw at the last moment with his tail, "Thanks man," he said gratefully.

"Sure," Kurt said and he ran off to go help Jean.

After the session Jean and Scott both thanked him for the help, "You really saved my but back there," he said giving him a high five and Jean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah thanks Kurt," She said and she laughed.

"Yeah Kurt you were like awesome," Kitty said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Kurt followed her fondly. He had never felt happier.

"Hello? Do you copy?"

"Speak Father Mathew," the voice said from the Comm.

"It seems it's weakness would be the other mutants it calls friends," Mathew said into the headpiece.

"Hmmmmm…. Perhaps we can use that against it. You know what to do."

"Yes Father John." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people sorry its been so long since my last update. Hope you enjoy.**

Kurt jumped out of bed with a start. He gazed around the room looking for the source of the noises, there was nothing but the shadows that littered the room. He walked towards one particular shadow that appeared to move. Slowly Red eyes opened and stared at him. His yellow eyes flew open and he fell back and screamed. The thing seemed to reach out towards him with its long black hands. He felt them close around his body and a chill ran up his spine, he screamed again as it tightened its grip on him.

"Nine…. Nine!" He screamed frantically.

Suddenly The door was kicked open; still scared out of his mind Kurt teleported to the safest place he knew.

"Kurt what do you like think you are doing in my room," A furious Kitty said.

He curled up into a ball and proceeded to cry his eyes out.

Kitty's anger melted away at the sight, "Oh, Kurt what happened? Are you-," she was cut off by her door being kicked open. Kurt made a squeaking noise and was gone.

Wolverine walked in followed by a very worried looking Professor Xavier, Kitty half ignored them and went looking for Kurt.

"Kurt? Kurt it's ok it was just Logan and the Professor. Kurt please come back," she pleaded into the darkness of her room.

Suddenly she heard a whimper from above. She looked up to the ceiling and saw Kurt curled up in a corner. If she hadn't known him for two years she would have though him a very scary sight.

"Kurt please come down," Kitty begged.

"_Kurt. It's alright,"_ the professor sent to him mentally.

In hearing another voice he dropped down to the ground slightly hunched over, "Professor, something is very wrong," he stated shakily.

"Were you able to catch it then," the voice said from the intercom.

"Unable Father, I apologize," The man said from the Demon's room.

"It is quite alright Father Mark," the voice sighed, "Then I suppose we must move onto plan B. After you scared it where did it go?"

"To a girl's room named Kitty Pride. By my understanding the girl is its friend," The other man responded rather disdainfully.

"Hmmmmmmm I see. Does it have any other friends?" The voice asked.

"Yes it has around four."

"Really, quite a few for a demon," the voice mused, "Father here are your orders," the man straitened, "I want you to bring me all of its friends. One at a time."

**While I was making this chapter I was listening to the song "Hero" by Skillet and suddenly felt really inspired to bring it to a dark twist. Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be kind of long. Oh and did anyone else notice how much my last chapter was like Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets with the whole snake bit. Anyway hope you enjoyed. R and R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people sorry its been so long since I updated iv been swamped with other stuff. Anyway since your all probably dying to know what happens here it is..**

She opened her eyes to the bright light of mourning and yawned, stretching as far as he arms would allow her. She blinked away the tears from her yawn and walked through the door and into her bathroom. She sang softly as she turned on the shower head and practically melted under the hot soothing waters. With a satisfied sigh she turned the water off and grabbed a light pink towel. She dried herself and walked into her room and got dressed. A she was walking towards the door to her bathroom to dry her hair, she heard a light whisper behind her. Her head whipped around to see what it was. She barely had a chance to scream as the shadows consumed her.

"BAMF!"

"Kurt, man can you do that somewhere else," Scott said coughing and waving away the fumes.

"Oh sure sorry," Kurt paused and looked around, "Hey, have you seen Kitty today," he asked with a thick German accent.

Scott shrugged, "I think she went to go take a nap before night training," Apparently Logan thought it necessary for them to know how to survive in pitch blackness. Kurt, of course, was the only one who didn't have a problem with training In the dark at night.

"Ya your pro-," but he was cut off by a blood curtailing scream that erupted from upstairs.

Scott was up and running to the staircase; when he looked back Kurt was gone and all that was left was red smoke and the smell of brimstone.

"Kitty? Kitty," he screamed frantically as he looked about the empty room, "Vhere are you?"

Suddenly there was a hushed whisper from above and kurt jerked his head towards the ceiling but he only saw shadows. He narrowed his eyes to see through them but was unable too; which was weird because he could normally see through shadows but not these. "Zey are unnatural," he said to himself. Suddenly a white piece of paper floated down from the ceiling towards him. He jumped and caught it. His eyes widened in horror at what it read,

_Dear Demon,_

_Hello monster, I have seen that people around you tolerate your evil existence but you seem to care for them quite a lot. It is pathetic really, anyway, Since our last attempt at your life was unsuccessful I have taken the liberty of taking the liberty of your friend. This will only continue until all of your friends are gone unless you submit yourself to us. Don't worry she is treated well._

_ Hope to see you soon,_

_ Father John_

Kurt's heart froze in his chest, and he stood staring into space. Suddenly Logan, Scott, and the professor came bounding into the room. Kurt instinctively teleported to the ceiling but seeing who it was he jumped down and nimbly landed next to Logan.

Kurt tried to hide the letter but it was impossible to hide it from a telepath. "Kurt may I please see the letter," the Professor asked. Kurt hesitantly gave him the letter. He read it and gave it to Logan who growled as he read it.

"Those priests never give up do they?"

"Vhat are ve going to do?"

"What," Scott asked looking confused.

"Those priests that poisoned me are back and they kidnapped Kitty and wont give her back unless I…." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah right, Relax Elf they won't-" but he was interrupted by a scream. Kurt , knowing exactly where it had come from, teleported to her room but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Rouge? Rouge," Kurt screamed into the empty room. "Vhere are you? Show yourself," the furious blue mutant screamed. He saw a white piece of paper float down to him and he grabbed it. It read,

_ Still Waiting_

The note said mockingly "Aaaaaggh," Kurt screamed in frustration. He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. Logan, Scott and the Professor burst through the door but Kurt was to furious to react.

"Where is Rouge," Scott asked.

"She's gone," Kurt seethed.

"Kurt…" Scott said and he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Logan go and wake everyone up and tell them to gather in the Living room, Scott you and Kurt go too."

They all nodded and left to go do what they were told.

Everyone was whispering and talking amongst each other curiously. Kurt sat in a chair hugging his knees, everyone steered clear of him less they wanted to be whacked by his tail that was swishing back and forth furiously in thought. '_Maybe I should give myself up. I don't vant anyone else to get hurt,'_ he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a flash of lightning and the lights flickered out. The room was completely dark. "_Hmmmmmm who shall I take next," _ a hissing voice asked. Kurt jumped from his chair and glanced around, "_Well demon why don't you choose,"_ the voice hissed mockingly. Kurt growled, "Show yourself, Covard," he yelled into the dark. Several people stared at him in confusion. Suddenly a small cry could be heard and everyone turned to see a little girl being swallowed by black shadows. Everyone back peddled from the spot. "Kurt! Kurt help me," Scott cried out as the shadows consumed him too.

"No….," Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he sank to his knees. "I….I…"

"Kurt no don't do it," Logan screamed struggling to get to him through the people.

"In exchange for my friends… You may have me..," he bowed his head submissively.

"_Good,"_ the voice hissed.

Kurt looked up into Logan's eyes as the cold black shadows consumed him completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry its been so long since my last update. Well hope you enjoy.**

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he took in the strange darkness of the room. He tried to raise his head but realized he couldn't move because of the wire straps that held his neck, torso, arms and legs. The metal wire rubbed against his skin painfully when he moved so he tried to move as little as possible. Instead he focused on his surroundings, he was on a metal table in a dark room he could not see in, "Not much," he mumbled to himself. '_Why am I here? How did I-,'_ suddenly the memories came flooding back to him in a rush. The priests had sent some shadow monster from hell to kidnap all his friends until he gave himself up. Fear of the unknown swelled in his stomach and into his throat. He squinted harder trying desperately to see through the darkness. Panic soon settled in and he twisted and turned about frantically, causing his arms, neck, torso and legs to bleed because of the metal bindings. He soon started hyperventilating and his tail twisted frantically. Still the darkness prevailed and he began to shout for help. "SOMEONE? ANYONE?" he screamed frantically.

His mouth clamped shut as he heard a metal door opening slowly with a "creeeeek."

"Thank you father Luke that is enough," a voice spoke.

The color drained from Kurt's face and he gulped harshly as he realized who it was standing before him. He recognized the man to be Father John. The leader of the priest that tried to kill him using his own brother.

"Oh God," Kurt whispered in sheer horror.

"God can't save you now or ever," the priest said harshly.

"Come on Chuck why can't you just sense him or something," Logan growled as the professor once again searched through Curebro (sorry if I spelled that wrong).

"The people that took Kurt are very good at hiding him and are most probably not allowing him to use his powers any," the professor said calmly to the man that towered over him.

"Yeah, but…." Logan deflated. Somehow he felt like it was his fault, but of course he could never show that, instead he resorted to anger. Fierce anger at the men who had taken his little blue elf but in the end he just sighed and realized yelling at the man was getting them nowhere fast. They needed to find Kurt before some permanent damage was done.

"Ororo I think it's time to see what I can find from Kitty since she can't remember anything," the Professor said.

The white haired woman nodded sadly and left the room silently.

"What-What if we can't find him," Rogue said through sobs. It was bad enough that she was kidnaped but to be used as leverage against her little brother infuriated her to no end.

"Oh we'll find him. I'll make sure of it, and when we do I'm making those freaks pay," Logan growled.

Rogue sobbed but did her best to hold back any tears, just to be strong for Kurt.

Ororo knocked and let herself in followed by Kitty. She looked devastated and tired. She immediately sat in the chair and faced the Professor, "What can I do Professor?"

"Just keep calm Kitty and try to concentrate on the memory that's being blocked," He said and he lifted his hands until they hovered inches from Kitty's temples.

She nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her shaking breaths.

The Professor closed his eyes and began to concentrate as hard as he could. Images swirled in a blur of color and motion as the memories passed him by. Suddenly he came to a black patch, as if something was missing from the space. He focused more on it and breathed deeper when he felt the resistance of the barrier that blocked the memory. He soon focused all of his energy on the wall and felt it begin to crack and falter under his pressure. Suddenly it shattered and the Professor found himself standing in a large room next to Rogue. He looked around and realized he was seeing the memory through Kitty's eyes. He gazed around and saw they were in a room that closely resembled a jail. Gray bricks covered the walls and bars covered the other side of the room to a hall. He walked to the bars and looked down the hall. A single door farther down was all he could see. Suddenly the picture changed in a blur and he was being taken into a building, it looked like a school. He looked around at the snowy landscape. He gasped and pulled away suddenly.

"Well," Logan asked impatiently.

"I know where he is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so im sorry its taken me so long to update iv kind of had a writers block. Anyway here is chapter 6. Enjoy Rand R**

"If you know where he is then why are we still standing here," Logan said impatiently.

"Patience Logan; we cannot simply charge into their domain without a plan," the Professor said with complete calm.

"Ok than Chuck, what do you suppose we do to get the elf back," Logan said gruffly.

"Well first I need to know who is accompanying us," He said turning to everyone in the room.

"I'm going," Kitty said with resolve.

"Me too," Rogue said.

"So am I," Scott added.

"Me too," Jean said.

"I will stay here with the students," Charles said and he turned to the three other adults in the room, "And one of you must stay with me."

"I will stay Professor," Hank said.

"Ok, now that that's all worked out can we go now," Logan said even more impatiently.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Of course I-," He paused, "No."

Charles chuckled a little and drew out a map of the place he had seen in Kitty's memory.

"Ok so we will split up into two teams," Logan began, "Scott, Storm, and I will distract the freaks while, Rogue, Kitty and Jean go in and save the elf, everyone understand? Good then let's go."

The ride to the school like institute was tense and quite, everyone was worried about Kurt.

'_What if the plan fails, What if he's hurt, what if….' _Kitty could not bring herself to think of the other possibility, instead she simply focused on the plan as they landed about half a mile from the institute.

She jumped out of the ship and her feet made a crunch as she landed in the snow, Jean and Rogue landed next to her; finally Logan and the rest if the makeshift team got out.

"Alright, We meet back here in two hours. If some of us aren't here then leave anyway," Logan said and told them all good luck and the two teams went their separate ways.

**Team Rogue Kitty Jean**

They walked slowly through the metal hallways of the weird looking school. If Jean didn't know better she would have said it looked a lot like The Professor's institute. She ignored this and walked on. Whenever they would walk past a door Kitty would phase her head through it and check to see if Kurt was in it. The last two doors that she had looked into were filled with pained and scared animals of every species. They had scars and looked sick and hungry. '_If that is how they treated animals, then how would they treat Kurt,' _she thought fear rising in her gut. She bid they others to hurry and they ran down the hall.

**Team Logan Storm Scott**

Getting their attention was easy enough it was keeping it that was the problem. Scott would shoot lasers at the walls but not enough to bring the whole building down. Evidently these so called monks were very high tech because they retaliated using hover crafts with lasers of their own. However Logan and Storm would electrocute or slice them no matter how much they shot at them.

"This is way too easy," Logan said with a chuckle, but soon his smile disappeared when the ground below him began to shake.

**Team Rogue Kitty Jean**

Eventually they came to a door at the end of the hall, Jean opened it to find that it was hiding a staircase that led them far down underground. Jean was a bit hesitant but Kitty and Rogue bounded right past her and down the stairs. The stairs finally came to a halt in a dark looking laboratory room. Only one light was visible and It shone on a still form strapped to a table. Kitty walked forward cautiously but cried out when she saw the blue fur.

"Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt, wake up. Please come one Kurt wake-," but she was interrupted by a rumbling all around them.

"What the hell is that," Rogue said trying to steady herself.

"Never mind, Kitty grab Kurt and let's get out of here," Jean said and Kitty nodded and fazed him through the metal restraints.

With Kitty struggling to carry Kurt, they ran up the stairs, down the hall and out of the facility and into the bright light of the outside.

The fight still waged and it seemed like their side was winning until the rumbling stopped and out from the ground came a huge great black beast, at least twelve feet high that stood before them.

It roared and laughed at them, a grumbling, disturbing sound.

"None of you will be leaving here alive," It's voice was like concrete scraping on gravel and it's red beady eyes shone with malice.

"What is that," Scott said amazed.

"That's the thing that abducted us," Kitty said coming up to them.

Logan noticed the unconscious Kurt on her back, "How is he?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to look," she said looking back with worry.

"Well if you've got him that's all I care about," He said with a smile and he brandished his claws before him and ran to attack the beast. He jumped and racked his claws through it torso but it seemed to swallow them like smoke and he seemed to be going right through him.

He back flipped away when it tried to swipe at him and Scott shot a laser at it but it just went through the monster.

"How the hell do we hit that thing," Logan growled.

"You… can't…," A weak voice said.

They all turned to Kurt, his eyes barely open, "Back… to… ship," They nodded and ran to the ship; the beast lumbering after them.

They reached the ship and clambered into it, Jean and Storm taking the controls and taking off just as the monster reached them. It made a swipe for them but they maneuvered out of the way and sped off back home.

"How did they get away," Father John seethed, He was becoming quite tiered of the demon and his so called friends. "It is time to end this," he said and he looked up at the huge black, smoky form of father Mathew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so im just going to skip this part and get to writing. RandR**

Now that they had escaped the facility Storm had time to check the extent of Kurt's wounds. She gasped when she saw the amount of blood staining his matted fur. There were gashes on his wrists, chest and ankles; but the worst by far was the long cut that made its way from his left shoulder to his right hip. It looked as if someone had tried to close it up but his hands weren't working properly. Ororo grimaced when she saw the signs that the cut was already becoming infected.

"Well? How is he?" Logan said impatiently from behind her.

"….Not good," was all she could manage.

"Is he…. Going to make it?" Kitty asked shakily.

Everyone in the ship, including Jean at the controls strained to listen, "I….I don't know. He seems to also be in shock…."

Scott sat back in the chair at this news. He could not loose Kurt like he almost had last time. Kurt was his best friend and like a little brother to him, how could he even contemplate loosing that.

Rogue's eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. She needed to be strong; if not for Kitty then for Kurt.

Suddenly the whole ship shook and a loud blaring sound of an alarm ensued.

"Jean what is it," Storm asked; leaving Kurt's side to be replaced by Logan.

"I- I don't know. I think something has got a hold on us," She said as she struggled to regain control.

Storm looked out the viewing screen and could literally see the school, but then the view was swallowed by a black mass that filled the screen.

"What…" she said aghast as the whole ship began to drop in temperature.

"No," A scream from the bed and Kurt was up and standing. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. There was a flash of red and suddenly they were on the ground right in front of the school.

Logan caught Kurt as he collapsed; they all ran out of the ship and where met by The Professor.

"Professor I think we were followed by-," but Jean was interrupted by a rumbling and they all turned in horror to see the black mass rising like a wave of death far above them and even above the school.

It flowed towards them threatening to swallow them when Kurt Jumped out of Logan's arms, "You Vill not have zem," he yelled in defiance and he ran towards the black mass.

"Kurt no!"

"Kurt!"

"Wait!"

"Elf!"

Everyone screamed as Kurt disappeared into the black mass.

**Kind of short I know but I hope you enjoyed anyway. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here it is chapter 8 enjoy. PS. In my version the President and Charles are friends but there is still that whole mutants are monsters dispute going on in the world.**

Everything seemed to go silent as Kurt's blue form disappeared into the black mass. The wave of darkness seemed to slow before it halted all together, as if unsure of what to do with itself.

"Kurt!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs. "Kurt! Dammit, where are you?"

Everyone stared in horror at the black mass as it seemed to grow and grow, but it strangely did not move closer to them. Instead it seemed to back away a little. Suddenly there was a loud roar of protest that rumbled from the former man then suddenly it was gone in a huge billow of red smoke and the smell of brimstone.

Kitty fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. Rogue watched dumbstruck and realized she would never see her little brother ever again. "Kurt…. No" was all she could whisper as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Scott held Jean as she cried into his chest, as he himself was trying not to cry.

Logan stood with his mouth agape staring at where the black form was, "Elf…." He fell to his knees and punched the ground, "What the hell where you thinking you blue idiot," he screamed into the air, but then suddenly there was a blinding flash of red light and Kurt fell right on top of him.

To say that Wolverine looked shocked would be a serious understatement, but he recovered quickly and climbed out from under the blue teen.

"Good to have you back Elf. Elf? Hey wake up," but Kurt had his eyes shut tight.

Everyone ran over to him; Ororo knelt down next to him and shook him gently, "Kurt? Kurt wake up," she said, but still his eyes remained shut.

'_Bring Kurt inside,'_ A voice said.

Logan obeyed and gingerly picked up the blue mutant and walked inside to the med room and laid him down on one of the beds.

The next moment Charles wheeled into the room, and looked down at Kurt. "It appears that our friend is in a coma," he said calmly but sadly.

Hank walked in behind him, "Yes; it appears that he was already past his limits when he transported you here and to go beyond that limit, especially to transport something that huge, sent him over the edge," he said solemnly.

"So where did he transport it too," Ororo asked.

"Well… If I had to guess, I would say to the dimension he goes to in between his transports," the professor said.

"What how did he do that," Scott asked.

"Instinct," Hank answered and upon seeing their confused faces he elaborated, "On instinct he took the monster with him into the dimension and just managed to… let go of him, I suppose would be the best way to explain it," he said thoughtfully.

"Professor… will he ever wake up," Kitty said, fearing the answer.

Charles paused and sighed, "That all depends on him," he said.

"So wait, what about the Priests or monks or whatever," Logan asked.

"I have sent a very discrete letter to the president and he assured me it would be taken care of," Charles answered, slightly amused.

Logan chuckled then looked back at the still blue teen and sighed and left the room, followed by Ororo, Hank, Jean, the Professor, and Scott.

When they were gone Rogue and Kitty sat down on opposite sides of Kurt's bed. They both took ahold of one of his hands.

"Rogue… Do you think he'll ever wake up," Kitty asked sadly.

"Yes… He's my little brother after all. He's strong, don't you worry," Rogue said as if trying to convince herself as well as Kitty.

Kitty sighed and looked at the unconscious Kurt and wished she could believe that.

**There is one more chapter after this so stay reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter!**

**Kitty's POV**

I watched his still blue form carefully for any sign of movement but was met with nothing. I sighed and brought his hand up to my cheek and felt the soft fur rub against my skin. I drew in a shaky breath as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Kurt, don't you remember you said you weren't going to do this again. You promised me, don't you remember," I paused and took another shaky breath and sobbed, "Please wake up Kurt… Please," I leaned in close to him, "I love you," I whispered and kissed his lips softly. When I pulled away I saw his beautiful golden eyes staring up at me and a smile, wide on his face, "I love you too."

**So I just want to thank all my reviewers and followers. It's been fun, check out my other stories. Thanks and THE END **


End file.
